


Romance de verano

by Eclipse218



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff everywhere, Romance, amor interclases, campo de flores, contiene escenas explícitas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse218/pseuds/Eclipse218
Summary: AU. Rinoa es una chica de campo, sencilla e ignorante y Squall es un sofisticado chico rico de ciudad, pero el corazón no entiende de diferencias de clase.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Kudos: 3





	Romance de verano

1

La primera vez que nos encontramos fue el día de mi decimoquinto cumpleaños. Yo estaba en mi lugar habitual, en el campo de flores de la casa solariega abandonada y, como todos los años desde hacía 6, me deseaba a mí misma feliz cumpleaños tejiendo una corona de flores que me investiría en reina del campo.

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, completamente absorbida por mi labor. Las aquileas amarillas sobrepasando el metro de alto me ocultaban de la vista con holgura, cuando escuché el sonido de unos pasos a la carrera acercándose rápidamente al lugar que yo ocupaba y ¡pam! un chico tropezó conmigo y salió despedido por encima de mi cabeza, aterrizando con un fuerte golpe en el suelo.

La espalda me dolía en el lugar en que su rodilla había impactado con fuerza, pero supuse que él habría salido peor parado así que me acerqué y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Gracias –musitó, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus vaqueros desgastados y levantando la mirada hacia mí- ¿estás bien?

-Soy una chica dura –respondí con una sonrisa agitando una mano en el aire para quitarle importancia al incidente.

No era uno de los dos chicos del pueblo de mi edad, así que supuse que se trataba del “chico de la ciudad” del que hablaba todo el mundo. Tenía un cierto aire refinado a pesar de ir vestido con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta azul oscuro. Me miraba con unos ojos de un intenso color azul, en un rostro agraciado y muy atractivo, pero no me tranquilizaba por muy amistoso que pareciera porque yo solo estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente a la que conocía, los 56 habitantes de nuestro pueblo, y me ponía nerviosa estar con alguien de fuera.

-Tú eres el chico de la ciudad –barboté sin pensar, sólo porque el silencio me resultaba insoportable.

-Squall Leonhart –se presentó él- Eso de “chico de la ciudad” suena a bicho raro.

Reí, sin poderlo evitar.

-Para nosotros lo eres –asentí.

-¡Eh! –comenzó a protestar pero me apresuré a interrumpirle.

-Te he visto en la iglesia, con la… señora.

-Con mi madre –asintió él- Ella va todos los días, pero yo sólo me dejo arrastrar a ese lugar los domingos –sonrió de nuevo y su rostro atractivo adquirió todavía más lustre.

-¿Por qué estáis en este pueblo? –pregunté sin poder contenerme, la curiosidad me corroía desde que tuve noticia de su llegada.

-Mi padre tuvo un infarto en enero del año pasado –me contestó, agachándose para recoger mi corona de flores medio trenzada- y el médico le recomendó los aires y la calma del campo para recuperarse.

Se probó la corona y volví a reír. Le dije que era mi corona de cumpleaños. Él me miró por el rabillo del ojo y, sintiéndome torpe de repente con toda su atención puesta en mí, me estrujé las manos, consciente de que estaban sucias.

-Al otro lado de la colina está el pueblo de Dos Laderas. Es diez veces más grande que el nuestro y tiene de todo –resoplé y continué con mi estupenda dialéctica- Quiero decir, que nosotros no tenemos nada.

-Tenéis una iglesia –apuntó él, dirigiendo su mirada al campanario que asomaba a lo lejos.

-Oh –asentí- ¿Tu madre cree que rezando todos los días tu padre se recuperará?

Me miró un momento como sopesando mi pregunta pero en lugar de contestar, me preguntó a su vez:

-¿Tú que piensas? ¿Puede Dios curar a mi padre si mi madre reza lo suficiente?

-Bueno…, Él… -me aturullé y terminé por arrancar- Quiero decir, no puede ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? Nadie moriría si… si Él… tuviera ese… poder.

Su boca se torció en una media sonrisa y de repente me preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rinoa, Rinoa Heartilly -contesté.

-¿Cuál es tu casa? –me preguntó, al parecer había decidido que era su turno de hacer preguntas.

-Cuando entras en el pueblo, la tercera.

Su gesto se torció mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza al mapa mental que tenía del pueblo y aproveché para quitarle la corona de flores. Sentándome de nuevo, continué tejiendo.

-¡Esa casa está en ruinas! –exclamó él sentándose a su vez.

-Mis padres beben demasiado –contesté sin mirarle.

Su silencio me hizo levantar la mirada y me lo encontré mirándome fijamente con un asomo de conmiseración en el rostro.

-Pero… -añadí devanándome los sesos para encontrar algo bueno que decir acerca de nosotros- pero… ¡tenemos la única vaca del pueblo! –acabé soltando.

-¿Una vaca? –preguntó él con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Sí, su madre ganó un concurso –asentí.

Sus carcajadas me hicieron fruncir el ceño durante un segundo pero enseguida me uní a ellas. Sabía que no se estaba burlando de mí, que sencillamente le había resultado graciosa mi forma directa de hablar.

-¿Qué hacías por el campo de flores? –le pregunté.

-Lo descubrí hace un par de horas –me contestó dándose masajes en el estómago dolorido- Y me pareció todavía más bonito de lo que es cuando me di cuenta de que la gente del pueblo no entra aquí para nada.

-Yo vengo aquí a diario.

-¿De veras? –asentí y continuó preguntando- ¿Estarás aquí mañana? –volví a asentir- ¿A esta hora? –otro asentimiento más- Bien, espérame en este mismo lugar y así no volveré a tropezar contigo.

Al día siguiente nos volvimos a encontrar y me tendió una bolsa llena de los pasteles de miel que habían hecho famosa a la viuda en cuya casa se hospedaba con sus padres. “A modo de disculpa” me dijo “y para desearte un feliz cumpleaños” Si le hubiera dicho que era el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibía en mis 15 años de vida, hubiera pensado que era rara, así que me mordí los labios y me tragué unas traidoras lágrimas que una desconocida emoción hacían asomar a mis ojos. ¡Yo nunca lloro! Me llené la boca con los pasteles hasta que recordé mis modales y los compartí con él.

En ese día y en los siguientes averigüé más detalles acerca de él. Squall Leonhart tenía 16 años, una hermana dos años mayor que él y su padre era el presidente de una de las compañías de seguros más importantes de Balamb. Se estaba preparando muy duro para sucederle, con sus estudios y trabajando ya en la compañía, compartiendo responsabilidades que consideraba excesivas para su nivel de conocimientos. Pero tenía que estar a la altura de las expectativas de su padre y se esforzaba día tras día para conseguirlo.

Era el segundo año que pasaban el mes de agosto en mi pueblo y seguramente regresarían el año próximo. El último día del mes la idea de despedirme de él y de no verle durante meses me pesaba tanto en el corazón que no encontraba palabras de despedida que dedicarle. Él me había dicho algo muy bonito que no había quedado registrado en mi estúpido cerebro, supongo que a causa de los nervios.

Al final acabé por decirle que no me importaba que fuera un señorito de la ciudad, que volviera el próximo año y compartiría nuevamente el campo de flores con él.

2

Continué visitando el campo de flores todos los días que el buen tiempo lo permitió, pero ya no era lo mismo. Faltaba él.

Los meses fueron pasando. Como cada año, apenas acudía a clase y volví a suspender todas las materias. La profesora que hacía 30 km una vez a la semana, en el coche del cartero, desde Dos Laderas para darnos clase a los 6 niños y adolescentes del pueblo le dijo a mis padres que no sólo yo no ponía interés en las lecciones sino que además mi cabeza no estaba hecha para estudiar.

Mis padres le dieron la razón.

-Así que el próximo año no volveré a clase.

Squall estaba tumbado entre las flores escuchándome atentamente y yo arrancaba los pétalos a una flor mientras le hacía el resumen del último año de mi vida, con mi corona de cumpleaños ladeada en la cabeza.

-La preparación académica es muy importante.

-A lo mejor en la ciudad lo es –asentí. Siempre le daba la razón en todo lo que decía- Aquí lo importante es madrugar mucho y trabajar duro en la tierra.

Podía pasarme horas observándolo, caminando a mi lado mientras me hablaba de sus amigos de la ciudad, corriendo juntos entre las flores en unas carreras que nos llevaban cerca de la casa solariega, tumbado en la hierba adormilado, o desperezándose como un gato.

Era tan diferente a mí.

Cuando él cogía mi mano para correr entre las flores yo era dolorosamente consciente de que mis dedos eran fuertes y cortos, que mi palma estaba llena de callos por el duro trabajo en el campo y que debajo de mis uñas se acumulaba la suciedad.

Pero a él eso no le importaba.

En el campo de flores éramos libres e iguales a pesar de las obvias diferencias.

Un día me dijo que consideraba el campo de flores un paraíso en la tierra, que el mes de agosto se había convertido en su favorito, y que yo era la chica más especial que había conocido.

-A partir de ahora, el número 8 es mi favorito. –concluyó.

-¿El 8? –le pregunté yo, siempre lenta en comprender, lenta en seguir sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando había números implicados.

-Agosto es el octavo mes del año.

Casi no le escuché. Mi cabeza le daba vueltas a otra cosa que había dicho después.

-La chica más especial que has conocido. Sí, claro. No soy como esas sotis..sosfis…so…, como esas chicas de la ciudad. No te burles de mí, Squall Leonhart.

Sin reírse por mis inútiles esfuerzos por decir una palabra que no formaba parte de mi vocabulario ordinario, Squall me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Eres honesta, fuerte, testaruda, directa, generosa. Las chicas de la ciudad se comportan como princesas de cuentos de hadas sin darse cuenta de que las princesas del mundo real deberían poseer todas esas buenas cualidades que tú tienes.

-¿Me estás llamando princesa? –le pregunté con la boca abierta, porque, bueno, vale, si eso era cierto tengo que reconocer que sería lo más bonito que me han llamado jamás. Aunque se tratara de una princesa alejada del estereotipo habitual.

-Princesa –asintió él y su mano derecha se acercó a mi rostro. Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla y mi labio inferior, mientras el resto de su mano se enredaba en mi cabello.

Sentí un calor súbito que recorría mi cuerpo y de repente fui totalmente consciente del hecho de que mis vaqueros y mi camiseta estaban sucios, que tenía una cicatriz enorme cerca de la oreja, que mi pelo estaba mal cortado y no me favorecía en absoluto. Di un paso atrás, alejándome de su mano.

-¿No puedo llamarte princesa? –me preguntó con un tono de preocupación que me hizo volver a sentir una oleada de calor.

A esas alturas yo ya tenía claro que diría que sí a cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-Sí. Sí puedes.

Otro día, Squall arrancó una pequeña margarita y me dijo, mostrándomela:

-Un pétalo, una pregunta. Nos la pasamos el uno al otro, el que se quede con el último pétalo puede pedirle al otro que haga algo. Hay que contestar con la verdad –me advirtió con una sonrisa.

-Yo siempre digo la verdad, chico de ciudad.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, disfrutando del contacto de la tierra, de las plantas y de los insectos. Squall estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a mi lado, a la altura de mis hombros. Siempre era mucho más pulcro que yo.

-Puedes preguntar primero –le dije.

-Muy bien, chica de campo, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

-El azul –respondí aliviada porque la pregunta no era excesivamente personal. Tomé la flor y le pregunté en un alarde de originalidad- ¿Y el tuyo?

-El negro –pareció pensárselo un momento y sus labios hicieron un mohín- Y el blanco –acabó por añadir.

Resoplé al pasarle la flor. La gente de ciudad es complicada hasta para decidir qué color les gusta más.

-¿Qué aficiones tienes? –fue su siguiente pregunta- Pasatiempos, diversiones, ese tipo de cosas –continuó al ver mi cara de haberme quedado en blanco.

¿Qué me gustaba a mí hacer en mi escaso tiempo libre?

-Venir al campo de flores –contesté- Observar la puesta de sol, tumbarme y contemplar las estrellas.

-Me gustaría hacer eso alguna vez –asintió Squall pasándome la flor- Contigo.

Sonreí.

-Es fácil. Sólo tienes que venir aquí a la hora oportuna –arranqué un pétalo más- ¿cuáles son tus aficiones? –pregunté a mi vez.

-Para lo único para lo que eres perezosa es para pensar por lo que se ve –sonrió divertido cuando le di una ligera patada en la pierna- La música. Me gustaría poder dedicarme a ello profesionalmente.

-¿De veras? Me encantaría escucharte tocar algo, no se oyen muchas canciones por aquí. ¿Tocarás para mí?

-Sí –me contestó y arrancó un pétalo extra- Y con eso he contestado a otra de tus preguntas. ¿Te gusta algún chico? –preguntó y me pasó la pequeña flor.

Nunca había tenido tiempo para fijarme en los chicos, pero aun así sólo había un par en el pueblo de edad semejante a la mía y sabía más que suficiente acerca de ellos como para no querer que se me acercaran sin tener yo una buena cachiporra en la mano. Era Squall el que me gustaba.

-Sí –contesté- ¿Tien…?

-¿Quién es? –me interrumpió Squall.

-Ya contesté tu pregunta, tendrás que gastar otro pétalo para saber más –mis dedos eran más torpes que los de él, pero con cuidado de no arrancar más de uno extraje otro pétalo- ¿Tienes novia en la ciudad?

-No, pero mi madre y prácticamente toda mi familia espera que me case con mi prima –extendió la mano para tomar la flor- ¿Ves cómo no cuesta tanto ser generoso con las respuestas?

-Sí, lo veo –contesté y le quité la flor de las manos- Ya contesté otra pregunta, Squall –corté sus protestas, arrancando un pétalo por él y otro por mi próxima pregunta. Reí al ver su mueca de fastidio- Oh, a veces eres tan infantil. ¿Por qué tu hermana no viene al campo en agosto?

-Es alérgica a casi todo –me contestó, dejando que me saliera con la mía- Si viniera aquí estaría todo el día con los ojos llorosos y la nariz goteando. Se queda en casa y disfruta de su libertad, aunque una de nuestras tías la visita de vez en cuando.

Me cogió la flor.

-¿Te gustaría vivir en la ciudad? –me preguntó.

-No –contesté sin asomo de duda y él enarcó las cejas- Apenas sé manejar un móvil, ni una tarjeta de crédito. Estoy segura de que la gente me señalaría. No me gusta ser el centro de atención. Me asusta.

Cogí la flor que me tendía y noté que sus dedos rozaban los míos en una caricia.

-¿Te gustaría vivir en el campo, aquí en el pueblo? –fue una pregunta apenas susurrada. De repente, al notar su caricia, había sentido una imperiosa necesidad de tenerle siempre a mi lado.

Squall miraba al suelo mientras contestaba.

-El campo es relajante y está muy bien para pasar unas vacaciones, pero yo tengo todavía que terminar mis estudios y seguir trabajando en la compañía. Quiero decir, aquí ni siquiera hay wi-fi, no podría dedicarme a aquello para lo que me estoy preparando.

-No necesitamos wi-fi en el pueblo –le dije dándole la flor- Sólo tenemos una vaca, ¿recuerdas? –añadí buscando animarle, buscando hacerle olvidar el abismo que nos separaba.

Él se rió. Su carácter es tan abierto y alegre que nunca es difícil levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Vendrías a la ciudad conmigo? –me preguntó.

Por un momento no supe qué contestar. Un sí, sin reservas. Un sí, pero en calidad de qué. Al final opté por no tomarme la pregunta en serio.

-¿Piensas comprar un vaca, Squall? Se me dan tan bien que podría cuidar de ella incluso en la ciudad.

-No pienso comprar una vaca. Has gastado una pregunta y no has contestado a la pregunta anterior. No sé si debería imponerte algún tipo de penalización.

-Sí, iría a la ciudad contigo –me apresuré a contestar, y una amplia sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro.

-Sigue siendo mi turno –su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

¿Esperaba que me sonrojara? A pesar de que el corazón me golpeaba fuertemente contra las costillas hasta el punto de que temí por mi salud, mi cabeza se mantuvo serena.

-No sería apropiado.

No había sido una contestación adecuada a las normas de nuestro pequeño juego, pues la pregunta requería un sí o un no, así que me incorporé y le quité la flor de las manos antes de que pudiera protestar. Sólo quedaban dos pétalos en ella, lo que significaba que yo usaría mi turno de preguntas y él tendría el último pétalo. El que le daba derecho a ser obedecido. Squall también se había dado cuenta.

-Deja de sonreír como un idiota, Squall –le advertí con un resoplido de indignación fingida- ¿Quién es esa persona con la que estás todo el día hablando por teléfono?

-Mi compañero de clase y amigo, Seifer –contestó a toda velocidad.

Me quitó la flor con más rapidez aún y la despojó de su último pétalo.

-Dame un beso –me ordenó. Si antes sonreía como un idiota, ahora su sonrisa le hacía parecer el rey de todos los idiotas. Y seguía resultándome totalmente irresistible.

-No sería… -comencé a protestar.

-¿Apropiado? –terminó él por mí. Me conocía demasiado bien- ¿Rinoa? –me encontré con que Squall me estaba mirando con una seriedad total- Deja de levantar barreras entre nosotros.

Como siempre tenía razón. Yo me empeñaba en ponerme por debajo de él y él se empeñaba en recordarme que éramos iguales. Me retorcí las manos nerviosamente, sintiéndome estúpida.

-Ven aquí, Rinoa –me llamó con un tono de voz decididamente juguetón mientras se daba unos toquecitos en la mejilla con el dedo para señalar dónde quería su beso.

Tonta, tonta Rinoa. ¿Acaso pensabas plantarle un beso en plena boca? Riendo en parte de alivio y en parte para ocultar la decepción, me arrodillé a su lado y acerqué mis labios a su mejilla.

Squall giró el rostro en cuanto sintió que estaba lo suficientemente cerca y sus labios se fundieron con los míos.

El último domingo de agosto, durante el oficio mis ojos no se apartaban de los bancos delanteros, donde Squall y su madre juntaban las manos piadosamente frente a ellos mientras recitaban oraciones.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Pero sabía, sobre todo viéndolo al lado de su madre, los dos tan elegantemente vestidos, que nuestros mundos eran demasiado diferentes como para mezclarse. Pero ¿cómo se da marcha atrás a los sentimientos? ¿Cómo se le dice al corazón: “ _late más despacio, él no nos conviene_ ”

Con un suspiro, mis ojos se dirigieron al Cristo que presidía la iglesia, tras el altar. He aquí un testigo que me viene que ni pintado. No quiero negar mis sentimientos. Estoy enamorada de Squall Leonhart, pero no puedo decírselo a nadie, y menos que a nadie, a él. Por una vez, mi visita a la iglesia servirá para algo más que para descansar los músculos doloridos por la faena.

-Quiero decirte… decirle –me enmendé- que amo a Squall Leonhart.

Hablaba en un susurro casi inaudible para que la gente cerca de mi pensara que rezaba.

-Y que le amaré mientras viva –apreté los labios en un gesto de terquedad- Te amaré siempre, Squall Leonhart.

Pero, ¿qué valor tiene una promesa que el miedo te obliga a pronunciar en susurros?

Armándome de valor cerré los ojos con fuerza y repetí un poco más alto.

-Te amaré siempre.

Squall. Su sonrisa. Su mirada. Su interés por todas las tonterías que yo le contaba. Squall. Squall. Squall.

-¡Te amaré siempre! –prometí, y mi voz sonó perfectamente audible en el preciso momento en que se hacía el silencio.

Los murmullos a mi alrededor me hicieron abrir los ojos. Algunos de mis vecinos me miraban sorprendidos por mi aparente devoción, al menos a eso achacaban mi exabrupto. Otros lo atribuyeron al alcohol que tan generosamente se consumía en mi casa. Mi madre me dio un codazo. La madre de Squall me miraba con una expresión de asco. Conocía la reputación de mi familia.

Pero nada de eso me afectó. Squall me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. Lentamente su gesto se relajó y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus labios vocalizaron:

-Y yo a ti.

3

-¿No sabes lo que es una lluvia de flores?

-Juraría que en la ciudad no tenemos nada parecido. Sinceramente –añadió Squall colocando derecha mi corona de cumpleaños- aquí hay muchas cosas que no hay en la ciudad.

Sonreí lánguidamente. El sol acariciaba mi piel y sólo se oía el bordoneo de los insectos y el leve rumor de la brisa entre las flores. Squall tenía razón. El campo de flores era el paraíso.

-Este año lo verás. Sólo se puede ver una vez cada tres años. Yo te lo mostraré.

Pero primero visitamos la casa solariega, a la que el campo de flores pertenecía. Le conté lo poco que sabía de ella. Hacía diez años vivía allí un matrimonio que poseía el pueblo en su totalidad y que arrendaba casas y campos a los trabajadores. Eran gente de calidad, le expliqué, tratando de hacerle entender que en nuestro pueblo también habíamos tenido de esas cosas. Un día el marido mató a su esposa y luego se quitó la vida. Los padres del dueño de la casa no quisieron conservar las propiedades y las vendieron a precio de ganga a los trabajadores. Cada cual compró cuanto pudo. Mi familia pudo poco. El caso es que nadie quiso comprar la casa solariega ni su campo de flores.

-Dicen que fue un crimen pasional –significara eso lo que significara- Qué tontería. Un asesinato siempre será un asesinato, ¿no crees?

Squall me escuchaba con su atención habitual. Asintió. No siempre estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero sí muchas veces.

-¿Por eso la gente del pueblo no se acerca a este lugar? ¿Temen que haya fantasmas?

-¿Quién sabe lo que piensa la gente? A lo mejor están demasiado ocupados para venir. A lo mejor –abarqué el campo con la mirada-, a lo mejor son incapaces de apreciar lo que poseen.

Squall se puso de pie de golpe y dijo que quería entrar en la casa. No había nada que lo prohibiera, más que nada porque nadie iba a enterarse, así que accedí sin confesarle que jamás había entrado en la casa porque yo sí que tengo miedo de los fantasmas.

Quiero decir, si me asesinaran, sé que YO me convertiría en fantasma. No se iban a librar de mi tan fácilmente, no señor.

A pesar de mi miedo, me armé de valor y entré con él. Las ventanas habían sido cegadas con tablones hacía años y la luz que entraba entre los resquicios daba al lugar un aspecto… poco hospitalario. Cuando nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra nos adentramos en el recibidor, el salón principal y la cocina. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por telas y por una capa de polvo respetable.

-Estamos dejando huellas –susurré en su oído.

-No hace falta que hables en voz baj… -comenzó él en tono normal pero se interrumpió cuando algo se abalanzó hacia nosotros y tropezó conmigo en su prisa por retroceder.

Si me hubieran preguntado en ese momento y si en ese momento hubiera conservado la presencia de ánimo suficiente para responder, habría contestado que se trataba de una sombra enorme que trataba de devorarnos. Unos segundos más tarde, hubiera respondido con algo de vergüenza que la voz de Squall había asustado a un gato que había pasado corriendo a dos metros de nosotros.

Nos reímos de nuestra reacción, y sentí los dedos de Squall acariciando mis cabellos.

-El campo de flores está ahí fuera. Y el sol. Y esto es sólo una casa vieja abandonada. No tengas miedo.

Asentí con la cabeza y mi mano se unió a la suya entre mis cabellos. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron y cogidos de la mano continuamos explorando la casa. En uno de los dormitorios del piso superior, Squall apretó mi mano, susurró mi nombre y me besó. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos y sus brazos me rodearon cuando correspondí a su beso.

-Pensé que no me permitirías hacerlo –me susurró, todavía abrazándome.

-Y aun así lo hiciste –le contesté yo, sintiendo que me daba un beso en la cicatriz que había cerca de mi oreja.

Su respuesta fue una deslumbrante sonrisa y otro beso. De repente no teníamos tantas ganas de regresar a la luz del sol.

Ese agosto hablamos menos que los dos anteriores. Sí, nos besábamos, nos besábamos como si no pudiéramos hartarnos el uno del otro. Y por eso hablábamos menos. Un día le dije que parecía que habláramos otro idioma de repente. Otro día me entregué a él. En la oscuridad de la casa solariega, entre jadeos y besos húmedos me penetró por primera vez, deteniéndose al escuchar mi gemido.

-No soy de porcelana, Squall Leonhart. Ya lo sabes –susurré en su oído, ignorando el dolor, y dejé que mi lengua recorriera su cuello.

-Lo sé, princesa –me contestó él y atrapó mi boca nuevamente con la suya al tiempo que volvía a empujar su cuerpo contra el mío.

Nuestros encuentros en la casa solariega hubieran hecho creer a los habitantes del pueblo que realmente había fantasmas en ese lugar.

Nadie sospechó jamás que existiera alguna relación entre nosotros. En el campo de flores y en la casa solariega sólo existíamos él y yo, en los espacios comunes nos comportábamos con discreción. Quiero decir. Soy de campo, soy ignorante y según la profesora mi cabeza no sirve para el estudio, pero no soy tonta. Y tampoco lo es Squall. Su perfecta madre podría sufrir un síncope si se enterara de que su hijo se refocilaba todos los días en la casa solariega con la chica de la vaca.

Y yo sabía que no podía esperar nada de él. Nada más que sus besos, sus caricias y su amor en el mes de agosto.

Pero me decía a mí misma que no me importaba. Soy una chica fuerte. Soy una princesa. De las de verdad, no de las de cuento.

Mis manos se apoyaban en la pared frente a mí manteniéndome firme mientras Squall me embestía desde atrás. Estábamos en uno de los dormitorios de la planta alta de la casa solariega pero al darnos cuenta de que la cama se lamentaba bajo nuestro peso como si tuviera 200 años habíamos decidido dedicarnos de pie a nuestra actividad favorita ese verano.

Estábamos completamente vestidos. Squall simplemente se había desabrochado el pantalón lo justo para quedar libre y había levantado mi falda (la culpable de su súbito enardecimiento) y apartado mi ropa interior para penetrarme. Uno de sus brazos me abrazaba por el torso, el otro rodeaba mi cintura y sus dedos descansaban sobre mi clítoris. El movimiento rítmico de nuestras caderas provocaba que mi sexo se deslizara sobre sus dedos, estimulándome.

-Sq-Squall, estoy cerca.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido de asentimiento, su lengua recorriendo mi cuello y provocándome un delicioso escalofrío, y el aumento de ritmo de sus caderas. No aguanté mucho más. Alcancé mi clímax con un sonido gutural y Squall gimió al sentir como me contraía alrededor de él. Ni siquiera me percaté de que él también había alcanzado el orgasmo hasta que me puso de espaldas contra la pared y me dio un largo y lento beso en la boca. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estaba dentro de mí y sentí pena de que hubiera terminado.

-No sabía que tenías faldas en tu armario –su sonrisa casi hizo desaparecer sus ojos.

-Es de mi madre, de cuando era joven –le eché los brazos al cuello mientras él se abrochaba los pantalones- Pensé que te gustaría –a juzgar por su reacción al verla, cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome casi a la carrera a la casa solariega así había sido, pero quería oírle decirlo- ¿Te ha gustado?

Squall asintió con vehemencia y sonrió con timidez al oírme reír. Me di cuenta entonces de que no había tenido suficiente con nuestro apasionado intercambio. Necesitaba sentirle otra vez.

-Túmbate –le indiqué señalando la cama con un gesto de la cabeza.

Squall enarcó una ceja interrogativa pero obedeció casi al momento. Sobre la cama había una gruesa manta que yo había traído al inicio de nuestra relación. La primera vez que nos habíamos tumbado sobre ella Squall había comentado que la manta tenía un olor “divertido”. No me pareció que tuviera necesidad de saber que era la manta con la que tapábamos a la vaca en invierno.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le quité la camiseta. Su mirada cálida y dulce se encontró con la mía haciéndome sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Debía haber hecho algo muy bueno en alguna vida anterior para haberme ganado el amor incondicional de un chico como él. No protestó cuando le desabroché los pantalones y colaboró lo justo para ayudarme a desnudarlo totalmente, su mano acariciando lentamente mi muslo, en contacto con su costado.

Torció la cabeza con interés contemplando como yo me desnudaba a continuación, seguramente preguntándose si yo estaría maquinando un segundo asalto y si él estaría preparado para ello tan pronto. Cuando estuve desnuda me incliné sobre él y lo abracé con fuerza contra mí. Al momento le oí soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y sus brazos me rodearon a su vez. Mis senos se aplastaron contra su pecho, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron y nos quedamos quietos disfrutando de nuestra extrema proximidad. Mi mano se deslizó entre sus cabellos y sentí que él me acariciaba la espalda.

-Te quiero, princesa –susurró sobre mi cuello, haciéndome sentir su húmedo aliento.

Mis dedos comenzaron a masajear su cuero cabelludo y le oí coger aire entrecortadamente y soltarlo luego en un largo suspiro de placer.

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonaba medio dormida.

-Cuando llegue el momento, nos casaremos.

Oh, cómo quise creerlo.

4

Estábamos tumbados observando las estrellas. Squall señaló un grupo de ellas.

-Esa grupo de estrellas de ahí –comenzó hablando en voz baja. Últimamente estaba interesado en la astronomía. Algo acerca de un grupo de estudio, un proyecto o yo qué sé- es la constelación de Leo, mi…

-…signo del zodiaco –completé yo.

-Oh, ¿te acuerdas de eso? –Squall torció la cabeza para mirarme. La luz de las estrellas y de la luna le daba a su rostro un atractivo especial- Tienes buena memoria –me elogió con una mirada apreciativa- Mucho mejor que la mía.

No quise hinchar su ego diciéndole que recordaba y atesoraba todas nuestras conversaciones y que jamás olvidaría ni un pedazo de información concerniente a él, así que simplemente le dije:

-Eso es porque mi cabeza está más vacía que la tuya –como si fuera algo de lo que pudiera sentirme orgullosa- Estudias demasiado.

Le oí reír quedamente. Su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi nuca y me dio un leve tirón para indicarme que quería tenerme más cerca. No me hice de rogar y me tumbé descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho. En esta postura no podía ver las estrellas, pero me daba igual porque Squall me interesaba infinitamente más que ellas.

-En la ciudad no se pueden ver tantas, ni con tanta claridad –su voz llegaba a mí a través del aire y a través de la resonancia en su caja torácica. Sonaba más grave, más sexy de ese modo. Dejé que mi mano se deslizara sobre su pecho, acariciándole.

-A veces desearía… -se interrumpió. Mi mano se había deslizado por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba la piel directamente, arrastrando la prenda hacia arriba. Tembló ligeramente cuando sintió el aire nocturno. ¿He comentado ya lo friolero que es? –Rinoa… tu mano está helada.

-Pronto entrará en calor –sentencié continuando con mis caricias- ¿Qué es lo que desearías, mi amor?

-No tener que escoger entre la ciudad y el campo. Tener las ventajas de ambos. A lo mejor existe un sitio así, en algún lugar –su mano se metió bajo la cinturilla de mi pantalón, al parecer buscando calentarse en mi trasero- ¿No te gustaría algo así, Rinoa?

Me incorporé un poco para besarle en los labios.

-Cualquier sitio junto a ti es perfecto –le contesté-. Si tú estás conmigo, incluso el infierno parecería un paraíso para mí.

-Al párroco le daría un ataque si te escuchara decir algo así –rió, pero recuperó la seriedad casi al momento. Su mano libre acarició mi rostro-. Todavía no sé qué he hecho para merecerte.

Eso era tan parecido a lo que yo pensaba acerca de él y de nuestra relación que me hizo reflexionar. Mi satisfactoria conclusión fue que él estaba tan profundamente enamorado de mí como yo de él.

-¿Cuándo, Squall? –le pregunté. Una de sus cejas se alzó interrogativa. Me encanta ese gesto. Le hace parecer inteligente- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante. Sin casi proponérmelo acababa de convertirle en el hombre más feliz del planeta.

-¿Aceptas, entonces? ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¡Oh, Rinoa, eres la mujer más maravillosa que existe!

Se incorporó, empujándome contra el suelo y se colocó sin ceremonias sobre mí. Su peso descargado de repente me vació de aire los pulmones. Eso me pasa por repetirle tantas veces que no soy de porcelana. Pero ¿cómo enfadarme con él cuando me mira con esa sonrisa?

-Sólo dime cuándo, Squall –sonreí.

-Cuando termine mis estudios, princesa. Cuando tenga un trabajo con el que mantenernos a ambos. Entonces vendré a buscarte y nos casaremos.

Me dio la impresión de que mi amor necesitaba una pequeña inyección de realidad.

-¿Y tus padres? No creo que yo sea precisamente lo que tienen en mente para ti. ¿No me habías mencionado una prima? ¡Squall! –le reñí, pues él estaba ocupado bajándome los pantalones en ese momento.

-Por eso precisamente mencioné tener un trabajo –su mano estaba ya en mi entrepierna, acariciándome. Empezaba a resultarme difícil pensar- En cuanto no dependa económicamente de mi familia podré tomar mis propias decisiones.

Squall desapareció repentinamente de mi campo de visión y comprendí por qué cuando sentí su lengua sobre mi sexo. Eché la cabeza atrás con tanta brusquedad que me golpeé con el suelo.

-¡Oh, cielos, Squall! –gemí.

-Ten cuidado –aparentemente había escuchado el golpe.

Dobló los pantalones que me había quitado y los colocó con cuidado debajo de mi cabeza a modo de improvisada almohada.

-Contempla las estrellas, Rinoa –me recomendó y su lengua volvió al trabajo.

Observé las estrellas con tanta atención que incluso al cerrar los ojos al sentir las pulsaciones que me provocaba su lengua masajeando mi sexo seguía viendo puntitos luminosos tras los párpados. La tensión comenzó a crecer en mi abdomen y mis caderas se movieron empujándome contra su cara. Con un gruñido, Squall agarró mis caderas para mantenerme quieta, pero cuando insertó dos dedos dentro de mí mientras su lengua continuaba con sus caricias a mi clítoris no se libró de que le agarrara de los cabellos. El tirón que recibió debió dolerle porque escuché un quejido ahogado que ignoré totalmente entre las convulsiones de mi orgasmo.

Mi cuerpo todavía vibraba cuando sentí su boca subir por mi estómago depositando leves besos que me hicieron cosquillas. Recordando que aún le sujetaba por el pelo tiré de él hasta incorporarlo y le besé en la boca.

-Es tu turno de contemplar las estrellas, Squall –susurré guiándole hacia el suelo, haciéndole recostar la cabeza sobre mi pantalón doblado.

Acaricié su miembro por encima de la ropa y lo sentí erecto. Decidida a no hacerle sufrir ni un segundo de espera, abrí sus pantalones, cerré mi mano sobre su pene y comencé a estimularlo con rítmicos movimientos. Le oí gemir y sonreí pensando que ahora mismo el señorito de ciudad no sentía frío.

-Las estrellas, amor mío –le recordé al ver que se había incorporado sobre los codos para mirarme.

Cuando vi que había obedecido mi indicación, le premié lamiendo su miembro y a continuación metiéndomelo en la boca. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y me sorprendió tanto a mí misma como a él.

-¡Rinoa! –exclamó, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo para no alzar las caderas al encuentro de mi boca. Su voz sonaba un par de octavas más alta.

Encontré un ritmo que no me resultaba difícil mantener y por si acaso apoyé mi peso sobre sus piernas y crucé un brazo sobre su vientre para prevenir sacudidas.

A pesar del placer que inundaba sus sentidos fue lo suficientemente caballeroso como para advertirme en el momento del orgasmo para que pudiera apartar mi boca, pero no lo hice y tragué todo lo tuvo que ofrecerme. No era delicioso. Pero era Squall.

Me tumbé nuevamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo cómo recuperaba un ritmo normal de respiración. Mañana me esperaba un duro día de trabajo, igual al de hoy, preparando los campos para la siembra de septiembre pero ¿cómo renunciar a Squall cuando en estos últimos días sólo las noches nos pertenecían? Volví a besarle y mordí su labio inferior como pequeña represalia. El señorito podría dormir mañana hasta mucho después del mediodía, mientras que yo no me acostaría esta noche. Squall se incorporó hasta quedar sentado conmigo todavía en su regazo y correspondió mordisqueando mis labios y lamiéndolos alternativamente de una forma que envió un estremecimiento a lo largo de mi columna y que me excitó terriblemente.

-¿Dónde has aprendido todo esto Squall? –le pregunté dejando que mi lengua se encontrara ocasionalmente con la suya.

-Los chicos de ciudad nacemos aprendidos, princesa –me contestó- A cambio somos totalmente ignorantes en otras cuestiones, como por ejemplo, por cuál de los dos extremos se agarra una azada.

-Claro –asentí yo burlándome de él-, es tan difícil distinguir un mango de madera de una pala de metal.

-Créeme –sus manos encontraron el borde de mi camiseta y me la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Pareció encantado de descubrir que no llevaba sujetador- podría pasarme horas enteras con una azada en las manos y no acabaría de deducirlo.

Su boca se ocupó en acariciar mis pechos y succionar mis pezones. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y acaricié su cabello al tiempo que empujaba su cabeza contra mi cuerpo.

-Todas estas cosas que hacemos –continué- La forma en que me tocas… -una pausa provocada por un nuevo escalofrío de placer- Jamás pensé que… que un hombre y una mujer –Squall se había detenido ahora para mirarme, al parecer sorprendido por lo que apuntaban mis palabras. Me sonrojé y acabé de golpe- ¿Tú sabías que se podían hacer estas cosas?

Sus ojos reflejaron el brillo de las estrellas durante unos segundos, hasta que devolvió la atención a mi cuerpo.

-Sí, claro que lo sabía. ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que dejemos de hacerlo?

Negué con vehemencia y para mayor énfasis apreté una de sus manos sobre mis senos. Squall volvió a su tarea de sembrar besos sobre mi cuerpo hasta que mi siguiente pregunta le provocó un ataque de risa.

-Esto no será la fornicación esa de la que a veces habla el párroco, ¿no?

-La verdad es que seguramente lo sea –confesó él- ¿qué opinas sobre ello?

-A mí me hace sentir bien –acaricié su rostro y mis dedos trazaron el contorno de su mandíbula- y a ti también. Y no hacemos daño a nadie con ello.

La mano de Squall se cerró sobre la mía, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con una vehemencia que rebosaba sinceridad.

-Vamos a casarnos, Rinoa. Lo juro.

Asentí y me incliné para besarle en la boca. Fue un beso largo e intenso que me mareó y apenas me di cuenta de que rodábamos entre las flores, de que Squall estaba sobre mí y de que nuestros cuerpos volvían a estar unidos. Su boca cerca de mi oído me susurraba que era preciosa, más bonita que las estrellas, que pronto sería su esposa y que me amaba.

Aunque todo lo demás fuera mentira, para mí era más que suficiente con su amor. Pero sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Que a sus ojos yo era más bonita que las estrellas. Que tenía intención de hacerme su esposa.

Y que me amaba tanto como yo a él.

A los chicos de ciudad no se les da bien levantarse temprano por las mañanas. Tuve que arriesgarme a dar unos toques en su ventana con discreción para sacarle de la cama. Cuando su cara soñolienta apareció, no le di tiempo a abrir la boca:

-¿Acaso vas a pasar durmiendo la lluvia de flores? ¡Corre! Ya te dije que era una vez cada tres años.

Corrimos hacia el campo de flores mientras el refunfuñaba que todavía no había salido el sol. En los límites del campo, me senté en el suelo y tiré de él para que se sentara junto a mí. Le besé con intensidad, consciente de que agosto llegaba a su fin y que pronto tendría que esperar 11 meses para sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi cuerpo, para oír su voz y ver su sonrisa otra vez.

-En cuanto los rayos del sol calienten el campo, comenzará –susurré con mis labios aún sobre los suyos- Eres muy perezoso, chico de ciudad. Pero no voy a permitir que te lo pierdas por nada del mundo.

Observamos cogidos de la mano el amanecer. Bueno. Yo en realidad no dejaba de robar miradas a su perfil perfecto. Pero seguro que yo he visto amanecer muchas más veces que él. El sol había subido ya un trecho cuando Squall me miró interrogativo.

-Hay más flores azules que ayer entre las amarillas, pero no veo nada que se parezca a una lluvia de ellas.

Con una carcajada agarré su mano y eché a correr hacia las flores y él me siguió tras un leve tropezón inicial. En cuanto entramos en el campo cientos de mariposas azules levantaron el vuelo sorprendidas por nuestro rápido paso entre ellas. A medida que nos rodeaban revoloteando a nuestro alrededor oí reír a Squall y aceleré el paso trazando un círculo que molestó a varias de las mariposas que habían vuelto a posarse. Un brusco tirón en el brazo me hizo caer contra Squall que se había detenido en seco y me estrechaba contra él. Alcé mi rostro para besarle en los labios pero vi que él contemplaba encantado a las cientos y cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor. Con una sonrisa, deposité un leve beso en su cuello.

-Llevo una semana espiando el estado de los capullos –le expliqué- Me alegro de que este año hubiera tantos días cálidos. Hubiera sido una pena que sucediera en septiembre. Éstas mariposas sólo viven un día, Squall

Squall bajó la mirada hacia mí. Muchas mariposas se habían posado de nuevo, otras parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que el campo de flores no era seguro con nosotros corriendo por ahí y se alejaban, y otras, menos decididas que sus compañeras continuaban volando a nuestro alrededor.

-No podré olvidar esto mientras viva –me susurró. Su mirada embelesada significaba el cielo y la tierra para mí y no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi misma.

5

A los dos meses supe sin lugar a dudas que estaba embarazada y a los tres me fui de casa diciéndoles a mis padres que me iba a buscar trabajo a Dos Laderas. No sospecharon y a mí me resultó más penoso decirle adiós a mi vaca que decirles adiós a ellos. Sabía que si descubrían que estaba embarazada una paliza era lo menos que podía esperar de ellos.

La profesora me llevó y me permitió quedarme en su casa cuando le confesé la verdad durante el trayecto. Hubiera preferido mantener el secreto, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Sabía que no podía mantenerme sola.

Durante meses trabajé limpiando casas, cocinando y en el campo. Incluso con mi barriga hinchada tras un embarazo de ocho meses trabajé diligentemente sin rechazar ninguna oferta y aunque la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas no siempre era para decir que me había dejado desgraciar por un sinvergüenza. A veces era para admirarse de mi fortaleza.

Squall, tu princesa sabe cuidarse sola. No soy una carga que debas soportar. Soy una fuerza que empuja en tu misma dirección. Bueno. Algo así. Seguramente, él sabría expresarlo mucho mejor que yo.

Di a luz a una niña a mediados de mayo. Mi profesora me llevó a un hospital a pesar de mis protestas de que no podía permitírmelo y de que me bastaba con una comadrona en mi habitación. Pero en algún momento de las doce horas de parto se presentó uno de los pocos habitantes de Dos Laderas que tenía coche y me trasladó al hospital a pesar de mis protestas. Además del coche, tiene tres vacas.

Cuando vi la carita de mi niña por primera vez pensé que había hecho muy bien en confesarle mi amor al Cristo de la iglesia, porque éste me había enviado un angelito. Pero pronto las prácticas preguntas de la profesora pincharon mi poco realista burbuja.

-¿Ahora me dirás por fin quién es el padre? ¿Cómo contactamos con él? ¡Tiene que hacerse cargo!

Pero yo negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Lo único que había cambiado era que mi angelita ya estaba entre nosotros.

Agosto. En agosto nos reuniremos con papá, mi niña. Oh, cómo lo querrás. Tanto o más que yo.

El día 31 de julio le dije a la profesora que iba a visitar a mis padres. Cargué con la pequeña y recorrí a pie los 30 km que separan ambos pueblos. Dormí en la casa solariega, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que constantemente me despertaba y para calmarme daba una vuelta por las habitaciones vacías, tan familiares para mí. Para nosotros.

Cuando amaneció me dirigí a casa de la viuda y oculta tras un roble centenario espié la puerta principal, a la espera de la llegada del coche de alta gama de la familia de Squall.

Esperé toda la mañana, pero el coche no apareció. Me dirigí al campo de flores y tejí una corona de flores para mi cumpleaños esperando que en el momento en que me la pusiera en la cabeza él aparecería como por arte de magia ante mí.

Pero no fue así.

Tejí otra corona para mi niña. Nuestra niña. Y me conminé a la calma.

Me dirigí a casa de mis padres. Me dieron de comer y se enfadaron pensando que alguien en Dos Laderas era el padre de mi pequeña. No les saqué de su error, porque me convenía. Después regresé a casa de la viuda y esperé el resto del día. Nada.

Esperé durante una semana más y luego regresé a Dos Laderas.

Squall. Squall. Squall.

No dejé de pensar en él durante todo el mes. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que Squall no tenía libertad para ir y venir a donde quisiera y que seguramente el capricho de sus padres le retenía en Balamb. El último día de agosto fue para mí como el día de la despedida de otros años y di comienzo a una nueva espera de 11 meses con el corazón optimista.

Pero al año siguiente todo fue igual. El primero de agosto regresé a casa. Squall y sus padres no aparecieron en casa de la viuda. Y mi espera volvió a empezar.

Otro año después nada cambió. Excepto que nuestra vaca había muerto. Con la pequeña Kira de la mano mis pasos se dirigieron hacia el campo de flores y pronto me encontré paseando entre ellas. Kira se soltó y deambuló de aquí para allá con sus torpes andares infantiles, dando algunos tirones de los largos tallos. Yo la seguía de cerca y la cogí en brazos cuando se cansó de su errático caminar. Mi mirada abarcó el campo de flores y la casa solariega.

-¿Dónde estás, Squall? –susurré- Necesito decirte… que todavía te amo.

No me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que vi dónde me habían llevado mis pies. Con un encogimiento de hombros, pensando que no tenía nada que perder, levanté la mano y llamé a la puerta frente a mí con tres sonoros golpes. La viuda abrió y me invitó a pasar. Su hospitalidad me hizo sospechar que en realidad quería resolver el misterio de la paternidad de Kira, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que se supiera. Quería averiguar cualquier cosa acerca de la familia de Squall y me resultó muy fácil porque la viuda pronto comenzó a quejarse de lo duros que eran los tiempos y a recordar qué bien había salido todo, para ella, durante los cuatro años que esa familia tan exclusiva se había hospedado en su casa durante el mes de agosto.

Fingiendo simpatía logré averiguar que dos meses después de la lluvia de flores el padre de Squall había muerto. Según me contó la viuda, Squall había heredado la compañía. Pero claro, al señorito nunca le gustó el campo, se le notaba bien en la cara, que era chico de ciudad, que no tenía interés en todo... esto. Y al hablar la viuda señalaba a su alrededor con un gesto de desprecio. Porque claro, a ella tampoco le importaba el pueblo. Sólo le importaba lo suyo.

Regresé a casa de mis padres arrastrando los pies. “Al señorito nunca le gustó el campo”. Yo sabía que era muy tonta, que cualquiera me podía engañar con facilidad sobre todo un chico sotis…sosfis… un chico de ciudad. Pero aun así no podía creer algo así de Squall.

Cuando mi madre me preguntó dónde habíamos estado no le dije que habíamos estado en el campo de flores. Si a mis padres les preguntaras jurarían que yo solo conozco ese lugar y la casa solariega de vista. Le dije que estuvimos con la viuda y que se había quejado de lo mal que le iba ahora que la familia de la ciudad no se hospedaba con ellos en agosto. Mi madre me dijo entonces que la viuda no tenía otro tema de conversación que ese y en tono confidencial me dijo que el último año que la familia de Squall se hospedó en el pueblo tuvieron algún problema con ella, porque no volvieron más.

Iba a sacarla de su error, a decirle que el padre de Squall había muerto, pero no quise que me considerara demasiado enterada. Sus siguientes palabras, sin embargo, me helaron la sangre en las venas.

-Si hubieras estado aquí cuando él vino, a lo mejor la casa hubiera estado más limpia y hubiera decidido hospedarse con nosotros.

-¿Hospedarse aquí? ¿Quién? –conseguí articular a través del nudo que me atenazaba la garganta.

-¡El chico! ¡El hijo de los señores!

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo vino?

-Pues el año siguiente al último en que se hospedaron aquí. Hace dos años. A finales de septiembre apareció él con su propio coche y llamó a nuestra puerta.

-¿Y qué…?-me aclaré la garganta- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

-Ya sabes cómo son estos señoritos. Llevaba unas gafas de esas oscuras, de las caras, se las quitó y no paraba de mirar dentro de casa. Y la casa estaba hecha un asco. Y yo no sabía cómo disculparme. Si no nos hubieras dejado... pero claro, como te preñó un hombre, te fuiste tras él. Eso le dije. No le dije que no sabíamos quién había sido, le dije que era un hombre honrado de Dos Laderas. ¡Cómo le iba a decir que andabas liada con un hombre casado!

-Kira no es hija de un hombre casado. No digas esas cosas delante de ella.

Cogiéndola de la mano, salí de casa de mi madre. Ahora lo comprendía todo. La felicidad me embargó. ¡Squall había venido a buscarme! Ya no había lugar para las dudas en mi corazón.

Había venido a buscarme.

6

Reuní todo el dinero que había ahorrado. Era muy poco. Le pregunté a la profesora si era suficiente para que Kira y yo fuéramos a Balamb y me dijo que sí.

-La ciudad te devorará Rinoa.

No dejaba de repetírmelo. Me lo dijo tantas veces que dejé de hacerle caso. Con mi escaso equipaje, sólo una mochila, caminé 12 km hasta la estación de tren más cercana y me senté cerca de la ventana con Kira en mi regazo.

-Vamos a reunirnos con papá –le dije a mi niña.

En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que Squall nos pudiera dar la espalda. No soy tonta. Sabía que muchas cosas habrían cambiado, pero esperaba que el campo de flores seguiría en su corazón igual que seguía en el mío.

Cuando pusimos el pie en la estación de Balamb sentí un momento de estupor. El ruido, el caos de la ciudad comenzaba en la misma estación. Pero ése fue el único momento de debilidad que me permití. Con paso seguro me subí a un taxi y le entregué al chófer un papel con el nombre y la dirección de la compañía de seguros en la que Squall trabajaba escrita con mi letra infantil. Squall se hubiera reído de mí si hubiera sabido el tiempo que había tardado en escribir esas pocas palabras. El pensamiento puso una sonrisa en mis labios.

Pagar al taxista me dejó sólo con un poco de calderilla en el bolsillo. Con Kira cogida de mi mano traspuse las grandes puertas de cristal de la compañía y pegué un respingo cuando otro par de puertas interiores se abrió de forma automática. Creo que nadie se dio cuenta. Había bastante gente dentro, pero nadie parecía preocuparse por los asuntos de los demás. Muchos hacían cola ante mostradores. Había una pequeña mesa al lado de las puertas automáticas con un cartel de “información”, pero estaba vacía. Decidí esperar allí.

Un hombre vestido con traje que entraba por las puertas automáticas leyendo unos papeles y con un vaso de plástico sujeto entre los dientes tropezó conmigo y derramó su café sobre mi mano y la de Kira. Sin dejar de disculparse sacó un pañuelo y trató sin éxito de limpiarnos las mangas a la niña y a mí. Con una sonrisa deslumbrante le dijo a Kira que era una niña muy fuerte y muy valiente. Mi pequeña no había protestado a pesar que el café estaba bastante caliente.

-Si están esperando aquí –señaló el puesto de información-, su turno acabó hace una hora.

Mi cara de decepción debió conmoverle porque se ofreció a ayudarnos.

-¿Trabaja usted aquí? –él asintió así que continué- Mi nombre es Rinoa Heartilly y mi pequeña se llama Kira, hemos venido a ver… al presidente de la compañía.

Por algún motivo no me atreví a decir su nombre.

-Eso va a ser complicado –respondió él- ¿Tenía una cita concertada?

-N-no. Él no me espera –contesté, dándome internamente de cabezazos por haber pensado que iba a ser tan fácil.

-Ya me parecía –asintió él- Es mejor que regresen mañana. El presidente salió a cenar con su esposa y no creo que regrese a su oficina hasta mañana.

Si la cara de decepción que puse antes le conmovió, mi cara de absoluto shock le asustó. Me hizo sentarme en la silla del puesto de información al tiempo que hablaba muy rápido diciéndome que no era para tanto, que le diera mi nombre y él se ocuparía de encontrar un hueco en la agenda del presidente. Que no era raro en él aceptar entrevistas personales y que estaba siempre encantado de dar un buen trato a sus clientes.

Me levanté en algún momento de todo esto y me dirigí a la salida musitando palabras de agradecimiento por su amabilidad. Ya había cruzado las puertas automáticas cuando le oí llamarme.

-¡Rinoa! ¡Rinoa! –le ignoré y di un par de pasos más hasta que le oí nuevamente- ¡Princesa!

Su nombre era Seifer Almasy, y me dijo que conocía a Squall desde hacía muchos años. Asentí para mí. Squall me había hablado de él. Esa fue la única razón que me llevó a aceptar su invitación y por eso me encontraba ahora mismo en su apartamento, en un séptimo piso, ¡un séptimo, nada menos! Estaba sentada en el extremo del sofá, pensando que en medio de todos esos muebles elegantes yo debía de oler a campo, mientras el preparaba un café para mí y calentaba leche para Kira. Cuando colocó la bandeja en la mesita baja que había delante del sofá, me apresuré a darle una servilleta y su taza a Kira susurrando “ _ten cuidado_ ” y rezando para que la niña no rompiera nada.

Seifer se sentó en una silla frente a nosotras. Se había quitado la americana y la corbata, había desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa y observaba a la niña, que manejaba la taza con infinito cuidado. Después de dar un trago del whisky con hielo que tenía en la mano me miró y me preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

No me molestó su estilo directo, en el campo también somos así.

-Ya te lo dije. Vine a buscar a Squall, pero…

-No –me interrumpió- Me dijiste que buscabas al presidente de la compañía y ése no es Squall, si no su cuñado.

Mi cerebro es tan lento. Y no está diseñado para la felicidad. Por eso me costó asimilar lo que decía. Le miré con cara de tonta y vi que estaba ocultando la boca con su vaso, intentando disimular la risa que le sacudía los hombros.

Seifer dejó su whisky sobre la mesa para evitar derramarlo y sólo cuando me quitó la taza de las manos y la puso sobre la mesa me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Kira, observadora como siempre, imitó el comportamiento de los adultos y dejó su taza en la mesa junto a la mía. Su carita seria hizo reír todavía más fuerte a Seifer.

-Oh, por favor, pero si es que tiene hasta sus ojos –dijo entre risas.

Se levantó y regresó poco después con un móvil en la mano. Mientras pulsaba en la pantalla no dejaba de hablar.

-Squall me tuvo más o menos al tanto de su romance estival. ¿Sabes que se enfrentó a su madre para casarse contigo cuando su padre murió? –levantó un momento la mirada del móvil y me apresuré a negar con la cabeza- Bien. Lo hizo. Y fue a buscarte y regresó hecho una pena diciendo que te habías casado y que habías tenido un hijo con otro. Está claro que no vio a esta niña. Es imposible no darse cuenta de que es hija suya. Pobre, tiene un don para destruir su propia felicidad una y otra… ¿eh? ¿hola? –habló ahora al teléfono- No tienes cobertura, Squall, muévete un poco ¿quieres? Tienes que hablar con alguien muy importante –se miró las uñas con interés- No, no. Es alguien a quien le debes algo.

Y me pasó el teléfono. Me lo llevé al oído con ambas manos.

-¿Hola? –sonó la voz de Squall al otro lado, y el corazón se me subió a la garganta de golpe.

-¿S-Squall?

-Sí, ¿quién es, por favor?

-Squall… yo… Squall –Seifer me miraba con preocupación ahora, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Kira puso sus manos en mi pierna- Sq-Squall, te quiero.

Silencio al otro lado.

-J-juré que te amaría siempre, ¿recuerdas? –miré a Seifer y él asintió con la cabeza animándome a continuar. Sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla- Squall… te quiero.

-¿Rinoa? –la sorpresa le hizo chillar y sentí ganas de reír entre mis lágrimas- ¿Eres tú de verdad? ¿Qué haces…? ¿Cómo…?

-He venido a Balamb a buscarte –hice una pausa para sorber por la nariz- Seifer me ha ayudado. Squall, quiero presentarte a Kira. A nuestra hija.

-Rinoa –la voz de Squall sonaba constreñida, ¿estaría la borde de las lágrimas él también?- Estoy en Esthar, no podré regresar hasta el próximo domingo. ¿Esperarás por mí?

-Sí, sí –asentí, incapaz de añadir nada más.

-Seifer cuidará de ti, de vosotras, hasta entonces. Espérame, Rinoa, ¿lo harás? –volvió a insistir, aunque no me dejó tiempo para contestar- Te quiero, Rinoa.

-Y yo a ti –repetí una y otra vez.

Me indicó que le pasara el teléfono a Seifer y mientras éste escuchaba y se burlaba de su capacidad para complicarse la vida con asuntos taaan sencillos, yo abracé a Kira y le planté un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-El domingo, papá estará con nosotras, Kira. No volveremos a separarnos jamás.

7

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde el día que me armé de valor y viajé a Balamb para reunirme con Squall. 4 años desde el día en que todos mis sueños parecieron cumplirse a la vez, desde el día en que recuerdo que pensé que quizás la ciudad no era tan mala y que podría comenzar una nueva vida allí con mi propia familia.

Pero nada salió bien.

Squall no llegó a tiempo.

Seifer perdió su trabajo.

Y yo perdí a Kira.

Con un suspiro apoyé mi frente en el cristal de la ventana y miré al exterior, al campo de flores. No al de mi pueblo, si no al que yo misma había plantado en los terrenos de los padres de Squall en Winhill. Aparte de por su localización, ambos campos de flores eran prácticamente idénticos, con las misma proporciones, las misma plantas. Es increíble lo que la nostalgia nos hace hacer.

Hacía 4 años, cuando todo había parecido resolverse, Seifer me había dado la llave del apartamento de Squall, contiguo al suyo, y una cantidad de dinero para atender nuestras necesidades.

Todo fue bien hasta el tercer día. Ése día la puerta se abrió y la madre de Squall entró en el apartamento. Me gritó, me insultó.

Me golpeó.

Kira observaba desde su habitación y le hice un gesto para que se escondiera. Mi niña fue muy valiente. Aunque la madre de Squall entró en todas las habitaciones de la casa no pudo encontrarla y yo no contesté a sus preguntas a pesar de sus gritos, a pesar de sus bofetones. Luego me llevó a Winhill, donde desde entonces trabajo como criada en la cocina y en mis ratos libres como jardinera de ese pequeño espacio que he hecho mío recreando el paraje donde viví mis momentos más felices.

Pero en realidad soy una prisionera y mis compañeros del servicio son mis carceleros. No puedo salir de la casa, no puedo comunicarme con el exterior. Y cuando se reúne gente en la mansión, no puedo salir de mi habitación. Como hoy.

Hoy es un día especial. Hoy se reúne toda la familia y sé que, si Squall viene, no podrá pasar por alto el campo de flores. Por eso llevo horas en esta ventana.

El sol comenzaba ya a ocultarse cuando una niña de largas piernas entró corriendo en el campo de flores. Me di un golpe en la frente contra el cristal tratando de ver mejor. La pequeña corría con desenfado entre las flores y parecía invitar a alguien a entrar.

Una figura elegantemente vestida dio unos pasos en el campo y se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor. Mi corazón parecía a punto de salírseme del pecho.

Kira y Squall.

Estaba muy delgado. Mientras nuestra hija corría entre las flores y hacía aspavientos para llamar su atención, él se adentró más en el campo mirando a un lado y a otro. Cabizbajo.

Kira corrió hacia él y le abrazó. Luego tiró de su brazo mientras señalaba el lugar por el que habían venido, hablando sin parar.

Oh, cómo deseé poder oírles.

Squall contestó y Kira salió disparada, fuera de mi campo de visión. Vi que Squall buscaba algo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, escribía en una pequeña libreta, arrancaba una hoja y luego se acuclillaba. Había dejado algo en el suelo, entre las flores. Casi me rompo el cuello tratando de no perderme ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que hacía, pero era imposible distinguir nada entre los altos tallos. Deseé fervientemente que realmente hubiera dejado una nota y no que se hubiera agachado por cualquier otra cosa que hubiera llamado su atención.

Caminé de un lado a otro de mi habitación como una fiera enjaulada. Hasta que no se hubieran ido todos los invitados no me abrirían la puerta. Los minutos pasaban tan despacio. ¿Por qué estaba tan delgado? ¿Se habría casado en estos años? Mi Kira, ¿sacaría buenas notas en el colegio, como su padre?

En ese momento la llave giró en la cerradura y me dirigí hacia la puerta dispuesta a correr hacia el campo de flores aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de la mismísima señora de la casa pero me encontré frente a frente con la única persona que en esas circunstancias podía hacer que me detuviera en seco.

Squall.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarme de la impresión, me rodeó con sus brazos y me apretó tan fuerte contra él que me cortó la respiración. Abrí la boca para decir su nombre pero los sonidos que salieron de mis labios resultaron ininteligibles, ahogados por los sollozos.

Qué extraño.

Yo nunca lloro.

Sólo había llorado una vez antes, hacía 4 años, y también había sido por él.

Mis brazos le rodearon y yo también apreté fuertemente. Squall soltó un gruñido al sentir la presión en sus costillas. Sentí una de sus manos en lo alto de mi cabeza y su rostro se enterró entre mis cabellos. Mi cara estaba aplastada contra su hombro, mis lágrimas mojando su chaqueta y tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que me hablaba. Repetía mi nombre. Decía que casi había perdido la esperanza de volver a verme. Que Kira le había dado fuerzas.

Que me amaba.

Incluso después de tanto tiempo sin vernos. Me amaba.

Escuché otras voces detrás de Squall. Su madre le ordenaba que me soltara y que dejara de decir tonterías. Y entonces la voz de Kira, de mi querida niña.

-Oh, abuela, por favor. Cállate de una vez.

Mirando por encima del hombro de Squall, extendí una mano hacia mi pequeña y ella comprendió y la tomó mientras me sonreía. Squall no tenía intención de soltarme, ni siquiera por nuestra hija, ni yo de soltarle a él, pero apreté la mano de Kira.

-G-gracias, mi niña –susurré entre sollozos- Gracias.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y buscó apoyo en la espalda de su padre. Sus brazos se tendieron tratando de abarcarnos a ambos. Squall alzó el rostro de mis cabellos y echó un brazo atrás para atraer a Kira entre los dos. Él también lloraba.

Trata de separarnos ahora, vieja bruja. Pensé.

Y te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa.

Caminamos juntos hasta el campo de flores. Squall llevaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y yo tenía el mío enlazado en su cintura por debajo de la chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta. Tenía mil cosas que contarme y hablaba muy deprisa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que yo estaba tan cerca de él, en una de las propiedades de su familia. Seifer le había ayudado. Ambos habían estado sirviendo en el ejército varios años. Kira sacaba unas notas estupendas. Era lista como papá y dura como una roca, como mamá. Squall podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que Kira había llorado en todos estos años. La última, cuando Squall había ido a buscarla a un Centro de Menores en el que la bruja de su madre la había encerrado mientras él estaba en el ejército.

-Pero si hubiera sabido que tú también eras su prisionera… -sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera concebir un castigo suficiente para el sufrimiento que su madre nos había provocado- Llegó a decirme que Kira se había escapado de casa. Con sólo 5 años… -miró al suelo y yo apreté mi brazo más en torno a él- Jamás podré perdonarla.

-¿Fue ella la que hizo que Seifer perdiera su trabajo? –le pregunté.

Squall asintió.

-Al día siguiente de que lo despidieran, Seifer envió un formulario de ingreso con nuestros nombres a uno de los Jardines. Hicimos las pruebas de acceso y ambos fuimos seleccionados. A mi madre casi le dio un ataque cuando dejé mi preparación y mi trabajo en la agencia de seguros para formar parte de una facultad militar.

No me podía creer lo que me estaba contando. ¿Uno de los Jardines? ¿Un SeeD? Eso explicaba su delgadez. Y yo pensando que languidecía por su amor perdido cuando en realidad Squall estaba más en forma que nunca. Me reí para mí misma, contenta de que todo tuviera su explicación racional. Es decir. He sufrido mucho durante nuestra separación, pero nunca me he saltado una comida. Si lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera jugado con mi salud, o lo hubiera hecho él, a lo mejor esta reunión no hubiera tenido lugar.

Fíjate en Romeo y Julieta.

-Aquí está –dijo Squall agachándose y recogiendo del suelo el papel que él mismo había escrito antes. Me lo tendió con una sonrisa.

_Rinoa, si todavía recuerdas lo que te enseñé, ¡utiliza el móvil!_

Y a continuación había escrito su número.

-Esto… -le miré dando toquecitos al número del móvil-… esto hubiera dado resultado.

Asintió con aire de satisfacción. Luego me preguntó por lo que había hecho durante esos años y le expliqué mi rutina como criada de la casa. Su madre había dispuesto que yo estuviera vigilada las 24 horas del día. Cuando Squall me preguntó si había intentado escapar alguna vez, negué con la cabeza. No. Porque sabía muy bien dónde me encontraba y que eventualmente él vendría, que algún día tendríamos una oportunidad.

Regresamos a la casa cogidos de la mano y entramos por la puerta de la cocina. La madre de Squall estaba allí, tomándose una infusión para sus nervios castigados. Cuando nos vio pasar agarrados soltó un dramático suspiro y se llevó un fino pañuelo a los ojos. Fue tan exagerado que Squall se limitó a resoplar y a continuar su camino.

Cuando pasamos frente a una de las salas vi que Kira estaba allí sentada en el sofá con Seifer los dos enzarzados en un videojuego, de artes marciales, a juzgar por sus exclamaciones del tipo “no creas que puedes detener mi combo tan fácilmente, señorita”. Quise entrar a saludar a Seifer, al que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía, pero Squall tiró de mí, llevándose un dedo a los labios y me condujo hacia el piso superior, hacia los dormitorios.

Cerró la puerta con el pie en cuanto la traspusimos, su boca ya ocupada en devorar la mía, aunque tuvo que apartarse de mí para echar el pestillo de seguridad. Ya se estaba quitando la chaqueta cuando volvió a besarme y la oí caer al suelo mientras dejaba que Squall me empujara suavemente, haciéndome retroceder hasta que mis piernas tropezaron con la cama. Me dejé caer en ella, sin sentir ningún tipo de reparo propio de sirvientes por utilizar las cosas de los dueños de la casa. Siempre he sido muy práctica. No como la corbata que Squall llevaba puesta y con la que estuve a punto de asfixiarle cuando intenté quitársela. Squall me apartó las manos con precipitación y deshizo el nudo con facilidad.

-Te he echado tanto de menos –susurré.

-Y yo a ti, princesa.

Comencé a desabrochar su camisa mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí y recorría mi mandíbula con lentos besos y, de repente, se incorporó provocando que la prenda escapara de mis manos. Seguí con la mirada la trayectoria de uno de los botones que había salido despedido con su brusco movimiento, pero Squall no pareció darse cuenta.

-Tenemos que casarnos –me soltó. Yo estaba intentado coger el botón caído un par de centímetros más allá del alcance de mi mano pero dejé de concentrarme en estirar los dedos al oírlo.

-Por supuesto –asentí, contenta de que Squall aún padeciera las mismas obsesiones que hacía tantos años-, pero no en este preciso momento, ¿no crees, mi amor? –mi mano se deslizó suavemente sobre la piel de su pecho que quedaba al descubierto por la camisa entreabierta y se detuvo en su cuello-. Ahora mismo estamos ocupados.

Squall me ignoró y me ayudó a incorporarme tirando de mis brazos firmemente. Qué bien conocía yo esa expresión tan seria. Solté un suspiro todavía con la vista prendida en su pecho, ansiando recorrerlo con mi boca pero desistí totalmente cuando él se apartó un poco hacia atrás para acomodarse sentado sobre la cama frente a mí. Crucé las piernas con resignación y me conminé a la seriedad y a la compostura. “ _Déjate guiar por él, Rinoa_ ” me dije “ _es mucho más listo que tú._ ”

-No pienses que mi madre está sentada en la cocina lamentándose e intentando ahogar su disgusto en té –me dijo-. Estamos hablando de la persona que nos separó, de la persona que internó a Kira en un centro de menores, de la persona que te odia y te acusa de todos mis fracasos.

Bueno, la injusticia del mundo no era nada nuevo para mí.

-¿Tus fracasos? –pregunté, cogiendo su mano. Él no perdió el tiempo en llevarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en su dorso. Su sonrisa… ¿cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin su sonrisa?

-No hacerme cargo de la Agencia de mi padre, dejar el mundo empresarial, enrolarme en un Jardín, romper el compromiso con mi prima, tener una hija contigo, mi amistad con Seifer… todo debido a tu mala influencia.

-Pero ambos somos mayores de edad ahora… -comencé a protestar.

-¿Estás subestimando el poder del dinero? –dio un ligero apretón a mi mano y su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana, hacia lo que había más allá, al campo de flores-. Te he buscado durante años, Rinoa. Con todos los medios a mi alcance. Pero sólo la casualidad, y ese campo de flores, me han permitido dar contigo –volvió a mirarme y pude ver claramente un su expresión todo lo que había sufrido durante este tiempo-. Hay en esta casa gente de servicio con la que yo tenía una buena relación de amistad y a pesar de ello te ocultaron de mí. Denuncié tu desaparición ante las autoridades y durante años fingieron ocuparse del caso mientras por detrás aceptaban el dinero de mi madre para mirar hacia otro lado. No te engañes, princesa. Mi madre no nos lo pondrá fácil.

Se levantó de la cama, todavía con mi mano en la suya por lo que no me quedó otra opción que seguirlo. Metí el botón que había saltado de su camisa en el bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras él recogía su corbata y su chaqueta del suelo pero no fue hasta que salimos de la habitación que me di cuenta de que Squall seguramente planeaba enfrentarse a su madre. Me detuve en seco en mitad de las escaleras, súbitamente asustada.

-No tengas miedo, princesa –Squall se había parado dos escalones más abajo y me apretó la mano al tiempo que me dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Estamos juntos.

Asentí y dejé que me condujera por la casa. Squall se asomó a la sala donde Seifer y Kira todavía estaban jugando y se dirigió a ellos.

-Recoged todo, nos vamos –la absoluta seriedad en su voz hizo que Seifer se pusiera de pie al momento y asintiera. Kira sin embargo, protestó por la partida que dejaban a medias hasta que Squall la interrumpió con tono autoritario-. Ahora, Kira.

-¿Nos vemos en el coche? -preguntó Seifer mientras se colocaba la chaqueta y buscaba la de Kira entre las de los otros invitados.

-Sí. Gracias, Seifer.

-Gracias, Seifer. –repetí yo con la voz cargada de sinceridad. Eso le hizo reír, al tiempo que hacía un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero yo sentía que estaba en deuda con él por haber sido el apoyo de Squall y de Kira durante todo este tiempo.

No hubo tiempo para más, Squall seguía desandando el camino y pronto nos encontramos ante su madre, que mordisqueaba un pañuelo mientras manejaba un móvil que dejó sobre la mesa en cuanto entramos. Al ver a su hijo con la chaqueta y la corbata en la mano y la camisa casi desabrochada y sin un botón, sus ojos se desorbitaron y comenzó a darse aire con el pañuelo. Je. Pues sí que cree que somos rápidos.

-Madre –comenzó Squall-, he venido a despedirme de ti. A partir de ahora nuestras vidas llevarán caminos totalmente separados. Me encantaría que me hicieras el favor de no interesarte más por mí ni por tu nieta a la que, de todas formas, nunca has querido. Gracias por todo lo bueno que has hecho por mí a lo largo de mi vida. Lo he pagado con creces –a pesar de sus palabras, Squall inclinó la cabeza levemente en un gesto de deferencia, aunque continuó con su alocución rápidamente para no darle tiempo a su madre a hablar-. Por favor, dedica a partir de ahora tus esfuerzos a mi hermana y a sus muchos problemas con su marido. Espero que mi cuñado disponga de la integridad mental suficiente para soportarte.

Y sin añadir ninguna despedida salió por la puerta ignorando los gritos de su madre que precisamente le decía: _“¡Squall, ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta sin escucharme primero!”_

Fuimos a buen paso hasta el coche. Seifer encendió el motor antes incluso de que llegáramos, como si temiera verse obligado a realizar una huida de película. Lo único que se me ocurrió comentar mientras subíamos al coche fue.

-Lo siento por tu cuñado. Tu madre va a hacérselo pasar mal.

-No lo sientas –Squall se giró en el asiento del acompañante para sonreírme-. Es digno de ella.

El coche se puso en marcha. Nuestra historia comenzaba ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia hace mucho tiempo. Dudaba si postearla porque está escrita en primera persona, porque está trufada de tópicos facilones y porque los personajes están claramente OOC. Pero la historia me gusta, y casi nadie me lee aquí, así que pensé "¡Qué diablos!". Si la has leído de principio a fin: gracias, y espero que la hayas disfrutado.


End file.
